Psyco
Psyco è un film del 1960, diretto da Alfred Hitchcock. Trama Phoenix, Arizona: Marion Crane fugge in auto con 40.000 dollari che ha sottratto alla società immobiliare per la quale lavora come segretaria. Dopo aver viaggiato per un giorno e mezzo, si ferma a pernottare in un motel gestito da Norman Bates, uno strano giovane che vive con la madre oppressiva e autoritaria. Mentre sta facendo la doccia, Marion viene uccisa a coltellate da quella che sembra essere la madre di Norman. Preoccupata per la scomparsa di Marion, la sorella Lila si reca da Sam, l'amante di Marion, ma il giovane, ignaro anche del fatto che avesse rubato i soldi, non ha idea di dove possa essere la ragazza. Interviene a questo punto il detective privato Milton Arbogast, incaricato dalla società immobiliare di investigare sulla scomparsa dei soldi e di Marion. Il detective, dopo molte ricerche presso i vari motel della zona, trova il Bates Motel e scopre che Marion vi ha passato la notte. Dopo aver avvertito Lila e Sam della scoperta, torna al motel per parlare con la madre di Norman, ma proprio dopo essere entrato in casa Bates, viene ucciso dalla stessa donna che aveva assassinato Marion. Lila e Sam, non avendo più notizie del detective, si recano a loro volta presso il motel. Con un sotterfugio, Lila riesce ad entrare in casa Bates, dove scopre il cadavere mummificato di una donna. In quel momento una persona, che sembra la madre di Norman, cerca di assalirla, ma Sam giunge in tempo e ferma il vero autore dei delitti: Norman. Il giovane viene arrestato e in seguito verrà deportato in un manicomio. Uno psichiatra ne spiega infine il comportamento psicotico: è stato lui ad uccidere la madre e l'amante anni prima, dopo averla scoperta insieme a quest'ultimo, avvelenandoli entrambi. Per compensare la perdita della madre, a cui era profondamente legato, e per lenire i sensi di colpa, ne conservava il cadavere mummificato nella camera, e ne assunse la personalità, arrivando ad uccidere le donne (altre due, oltre a Marion) verso cui si sentiva attratto, perché "posseduto" dalla gelosia materna. Produzione Psyco è tratto dal romanzo Psycho di Robert Bloch il quale era ispirato alla figura dell'assassino del Wisconsin Ed Gein. Fu Peggy Robertson, un assistente di produzione a mostrare ad Alfred Hitchcock il romanzo di Bloch. Il regista acquistò poi i diritti per $9,500.Leigh, p. 6 He reportedly ordered Robertson to buy up copies to keep the novel's surprises for the film. I produttori della Paramount non volevano produrre il film e si rifiutarono to provide il budget che Hitchcock aveva da loro ricevuto per i film precedenti prodotti dallo studio. Il regista decise così di dirigere Psyco velocemente e con una spesa irrisoria, come se fosse stato un'episodio della sua serie televisiva Alfred Hitchcock Presenta. Hitchcock finanziò la realizzazione del film con la sua Shamley Productions e lo girò negli Universal Studios con la stessa troupe televisiva che aveva lavorato per lui nella serie televisiva. Leigh, pp. 96–97 Riprese Il film, una produzione indipendente di Hitchcock, venen girato agli Revue Studios, the same location as his television show. Psycho was shot on a tight budget of $806,947.55,Leigh, pp. 22–23 beginning on November 11, 1959 and ending on February 1, 1960. Leigh, p. 88 Filming started in the morning and finished by six or earlier on Thursdays (when Hitchcock and his wife would dine at Chasen's).Leigh, p. 66 Nearly the whole film was shot with 50 mm lenses on 35 mm cameras. This trick closely mimicked normal human vision, which helped to further involve the audience. Before shooting began in November, Hitchcock dispatched assistant director Hilton Green to Phoenix to scout locations and shoot the opening scene. The shot was supposed to be an aerial shot of Phoenix that slowly zoomed into the hotel window of a passionate Marion and Sam. Ultimately, the helicopter footage proved too shaky and had to be spliced with footage from the studio.Leigh, pp. 24–26 Another crew filmed day and night footage on Highway 99 between Fresno and Bakersfield, California for projection when Marion drives from Phoenix. They also provided the location shots for the scene in which she is pulled over by the highway patrolman. In one street scene shot in downtown Phoenix, Christmas decorations were discovered to be visible; rather than re-shoot the footage, Hitchcock chose to add a graphic to the opening scene marking the date as "Friday, December the Eleventh". Green also took photos of a prepared list of 140 locations for later reconstruction in the studio. These included many real estate offices and homes such as those belonging to Marion and her sister. He also found a girl who looked just like he imagined Marion and photographed her whole wardrobe, which would enable Hitchcock to demand realistic looks from Helen Colvig, the wardrobe supervisor. The look of the Bates Motel was modeled on Edward Hopper's painting The House by The Railroad. See also Liner notes to CD recording of score by Joel McNeely & Royal Scottish National Orchestra Both the leads, Perkins and Leigh, were given freedom to interpret their roles and improvise as long as it did not involve moving the camera.Leigh, p. 73 An example of Perkins's improvisation is Norman's habit of munching on candy corn.Leigh, p. 62 Throughout filming, Hitchcock created and hid various versions of the "Mother corpse" prop in Leigh's dressing room closet. Leigh took the joke well, and she wondered whether it was done to keep her on edge and thus more in character or to judge which corpse would be scarier for the audience.Leigh, pp. 46–47 During shooting, Hitchcock was forced to uncharacteristically do retakes for some scenes. The final shot in the shower scene, which starts with an extreme close-up on Marion's eye and pulls up and out, proved very difficult for Leigh, since the water splashing in her face made her want to blink, and the cameraman had trouble as well since he had to manually focus while moving the camera. Retakes were also required for the opening scene, since Hitchcock felt that Leigh and Gavin were not passionate enough.Leigh, p. 55 Leigh had trouble saying "Not inordinately" for the real estate office scene, requiring additional retakes.Leigh, p. 59 Lastly, the scene in which the mother is discovered required complicated coordination of the chair turning around, Miles hitting the light bulb, and a lens flare, which proved to be the sticking point. Hitchcock forced retakes until all three elements were to his satisfaction.Leigh, pp. 87–88 According to Hitchcock, a series of shots with Arbogast going up the stairs in the Bates house before he is stabbed were directed by Hilton Green, working with storyboard artist Saul Bass's drawings only while Hitchcock was incapacitated with the common cold. However, upon viewing the dailies of the shots, Hitchcock was forced to scrap them. He claimed they were "no good" because they did not portray "an innocent person but a sinister man who was going up those stairs". Hitchcock later re-shot the scene, though a little of the cut footage made its way into the film. Filming the murder of Arbogast proved problematic owing to the overhead camera angle necessary to hide the film's twist. A camera track constructed on pulleys alongside the stairway together with a chairlike device had to be constructed and thoroughly tested over a period of weeks.Leigh, pp. 85–86 Alfred Hitchcock's cameo is a signature occurrence in most of his films. In Psycho, he can be seen through a window, wearing a Stetson hat, standing outside Marion Crane's office. Wardrobe mistress Rita Riggs says that Hitchcock chose this scene for his cameo so that he could be in a scene with his daughter (who played one of Marion's colleagues). Others have suggested that he chose this early appearance to avoid distracting the audience. Shower scene The murder of Janet Leigh's character in the shower is the film's pivotal scene and one of the best known scenes in cinema history. As such, it spawned numerous myths and legends. It was shot from December 17 to December 23, 1959, and features 77 different camera angles.Leigh, pp. 65, 67 The scene "runs 3 minutes and includes 50 cuts." Most of the shots are extreme close-ups, except for medium shots in the shower directly before and directly after the murder. The combination of the close shots with their short duration makes the sequence feel more subjective than it would have been if the images were presented alone or in a wider angle, an example of the technique Hitchcock described as "transferring the menace from the screen into the mind of the audience".Hitchcock in an interview with Richard Schickel. In order to capture the straight-on shot of the shower head, the camera had to be equipped with a long lens. The inner holes on the spout were blocked and the camera placed farther back, so that the water appears to be hitting the lens but actually went around and past it. The soundtrack of screeching violins, violas, and cellos was an original all-strings piece by composer Bernard Herrmann entitled "The Murder." Hitchcock originally wanted the sequence (and all motel scenes) to play without music, but Herrmann begged him to try it with the cue he had composed. Afterward, Hitchcock agreed that it vastly intensified the scene, and he nearly doubled Herrmann's salary.Leigh, pp. 165–166 The blood in the scene is in fact chocolate syrup, which shows up better on black-and-white film, and has more realistic density than stage blood.The 100 Greatest Movies of All Time. New York: Entertainment Weekly Books, 1999 The sound of the knife entering flesh was created by plunging a knife into a melon. It is sometimes claimed that Leigh was not in the shower the entire time, and that a body double was used. However, in an interview with Roger Ebert and in the book Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho, Leigh stated that she was in the scene the entire time; Hitchcock used a live model as her stand-in only for the scenes in which Norman wraps up Marion's body in a shower curtain and places her body in the trunk of her car. However, the 2010 book The Girl in Alfred Hitchcock's Shower by Robert Graysmith contradicts this, identifying Marli Renfro as Leigh's body double for some of the shower scenes. Another popular myth is that in order for Leigh's scream in the shower to sound realistic, Hitchcock used ice-cold water. Leigh denied this on numerous occasions, saying that he was very generous with a supply of hot water. All of the screams are Leigh's.Leigh, p. 83 Another myth was that Hitchcock told Leigh only to stand in the shower, and she had no idea that her character was actually going to be murdered, causing an authentic reaction. The most notorious urban legend arising from the production of Psycho began when Saul Bass, the graphic designer who created many of the title sequences of Hitchcock's films and storyboarded some of his scenes, claimed that he had actually directed the shower scene. This claim was refuted by several people associated with the film. Leigh, who is the focus of the scene, stated, "...absolutely not! I have emphatically said this in any interview I've ever given. I've said it to his face in front of other people... I was in that shower for seven days, and, believe me, Alfred Hitchcock was right next to his camera for every one of those seventy-odd shots."Leigh, pp. 67–70 Hilton Green, the assistant director and cameraman, also denies Bass's claim: "There is not a shot in that movie that I didn't roll the camera for. And I can tell you I never rolled the camera for Mr. Bass." Roger Ebert, a longtime admirer of Hitchcock's work, was also amused by the rumor, stating, "It seems unlikely that a perfectionist with an ego like Hitchcock's would let someone else direct such a scene." However, commentators such as Stephen Rebello and Bill Krohn have established that Saul Bass did contribute to the creation of that scene in his capacity as a graphic artist. Bass is credited for the design of the opening credits, and also as "Pictorial Consultant" in the credits. When interviewing Hitchcock, François Truffaut asked about the extent of Bass's contribution to the film, to which Hitchcock said that Bass designed the titles as well as provided storyboards for the Arbogast murder (which he claimed to have rejected), but made no mention of Bass providing storyboards for the shower scene. According to Bill Krohn's Hitchcock At Work, Bass's first claim to have directed the scene was in 1970, when he provided a magazine with 48 drawings used as storyboards as proof. Krohn's analysis of the production of Psycho in his book Hitchcock at Work, while refuting Bass's claims for directing the scene, notes that these storyboards did introduce key aspects of the final scene—most notably, the fact that the killer appears as a silhouette, and details such as the shower curtain being torn down, the curtain rod being used as a barrier, and the transition from the hole of the drainage pipe to Marion Crane's dead eyes which (as Krohn notes) is highly reminiscent of the iris titles for Vertigo. Krohn's research also notes that Hitchcock shot the scene with two cameras: one a BNC Mitchell, the other a handheld camera called an Éclair which Orson Welles had used in Touch of Evil (1958). In order to create an ideal montage for the greatest emotional impact on the audience, Hitchcock shot a lot of footage of this scene which he trimmed down in the editing room. He even brought a Moviola on the set to gauge the footage required. The final sequence, which his editor George Tomasini worked on with Hitchcock's advice, went far beyond the basic paradigms set up by Bass's storyboards. According to Donald Spoto in The Dark Side of Genius, Hitchcock's wife, Alma Reville, spotted a blooper in one of the last screenings of Psycho before its official release: after Marion was supposedly dead, one could see her blink. According to Patricia Hitchcock, talking in Laurent Bouzereau's "making of" documentary, Alma spotted that Leigh's character appeared to take a breath. In either case, the postmortem activity was edited out and was never seen by audiences. Although Marion's eyes should be dilated after her death, the contact lenses necessary for this effect would have required six weeks of acclimatization to wear them, so Hitchcock decided to forgo them.Leigh, pp. 176, 42 It is often claimed that, despite its graphic nature, the "shower scene" never once shows a knife puncturing flesh.Leigh, p. 169 However, a frame by frame analysis of the sequence shows one shot in which the knife apparently penetrates Leigh's abdomen (actually a prosthetic prop) but it is acknowledged this could be created by lighting and reverse motion. Leigh herself was so affected by this scene when she saw it, that she no longer took showers unless she absolutely had to; she would lock all the doors and windows and would leave the bathroom and shower door open.Leigh, p. 131 She never realized until she first watched the film "how vulnerable and defenseless one is". Leigh and Hitchcock fully discussed what the scene meant: Film theorist Robin Wood also discusses how the shower washes "away her guilt". He comments upon the "alienation effect" of killing off the "apparent center of the film" with which spectators had identified. Colonna sonora Le tracce della colonna sonora sono: *''Prelude; The City; Marion and Sam; Temptation'' - 6:15 *''Flight; The Patrol Car; The Car Lot; The Package; The Rainstorm'' - 7:21 *''Hotel Room; The Window; The Parlour; The Madhouse; The Peephole'' - 8:52 *''The Bathroom; The Murder; The Body; The Office; The Curtain; The Water; The Car; The Swamp'' - 6:58 *''The Search; The Shadow; Phone Booth; The Porch; The Stairs; The Knife'' - 5:41 *''The Search; The First Floor; Cabin 10; Cabin 1'' - 6:18 *''The Hill; The Bedroom; The Toys; The Cellar; Discovery; Finale'' - 5:00 Cameo di Hitchcock Hitchcock, con in testa un cappello texano, fa la sua breve e consueta apparizione sul marciapiede davanti alla società dove lavora Marion. Le differenze col romanzo da cui è tratto il film.]] Il film si discosta per alcuni versi dal libro; le maggiori differenze sono: * La segretaria Marion Crane nel libro si chiama Mary Crane. * Nel film Marion durante la fuga cambia auto una volta sola mentre nel libro due volte. * Nel film Marion nel registro del motel si firma come Marie Samuels mentre nel libro come Jane Wilson. * Nel film la vicenda prende luogo in Arizona mentre nel libro in Texas. * Nel film Norman Bates e Marion cenano nel retro dell'ufficio mentre nel libro cenano nel salottino sul retro del motel, accanto all'ufficio di Norman. * Nel film quando arriva Arbogast al motel non ci sono clienti, mentre nel libro c'è una coppia. * Nel film Lila prova che Marion è stata al motel trovando una carta con scritto 40.000$ nel WC mentre nel libro con un orecchino insanguinato della sorella. * Nel film la somma rubata da Marion ammonta a 40.000$, mentre nel libro la somma rubata da Mary è di 400.000$. * Nel film Sam e Lila al motel ricevono la camera 10, mentre nel libro la camera 6; inoltre, mentre nel film la stanza attigua all'ufficio è la numero 1, nel libro è la numero 6. * Nel libro Norman Bates origlia Sam e Lila che parlano riguardo alla sorella. * Nel film Norman Bates è scisso nella personalità di sé stesso e in quella di sua madre, mentre nel libro vi è anche quella di Norman bambino. * Nel libro Norman è un uomo di mezza età, tozzo e bevitore, mentre nel film è un ragazzo alto e apparentemente fragile. * Il libro è molto più violento rispetto al film: Mary Crane viene decapitata nella doccia e Arbogast sgozzato con un rasoio. Nel film vengono entrambi solamente accoltellati. Curiosità * Il film venne girato negli Universal Studios di Hollywood dalla fine di novembre del 1959 fino al 1 febbraio del 1960. * Durante le riprese dell'arrivo di Marion Crane al Motel Bates, in cui la sceneggiatura aveva previsto un forte temporale (simulato), Hitchcock si accorse che sullo sfondo si intravedeva la Luna. Alcuni degli attrezzisti dovettero coprirla con delle pertiche e dei drappi neri seguendone lo spostamento nel cielo. * Furono apportate molte modifiche alla scena in cui Marion Crane appare già morta sul bordo della vasca da bagno col viso sul pavimento, perché durante le anteprime, quindi a pellicola quasi ultimata, la moglie di Hitchcock, Alma Reville, fu l'unica ad accorgersi che si poteva vedere l'attrice Janet Leigh respirare. * Durante le riprese, il film aveva il titolo provvisorio di Production 9401 o Wimpy, in omaggio al cameraman della seconda unità Rex Wimpy. * Il titolo italiano del film non è uguale a quello originale: non sono noti i motivi per cui i distributori italiani hanno mantenuto la Y, ma eliminato la H. * Il film fu girato con un budget di 800.000 dollari e ne incassò 40 milioni. * Hitchcock decise di girare il film in bianco e nero per restare in un budget sotto un milione di dollari. Un altra motivazione fu perché il regista pensava che a colori le scene di sangue sarebbero risultate troppo forti. * Il sangue che scorre nella doccia era cioccolato fuso. * La celeberrima scena della doccia è la più famosa del film e fra le più note della storia del cinema: basata su uno storyboard di Saul Bass, la scena dura solo 45 secondi, ma occorsero sette giorni di lavorazione, 72 posizioni della macchina da presa ed una controfigura per Janet Leigh. L'accoltellamento dura 22 secondi per un totale di 35 inquadrature, ed in nessuna di queste si può vedere il coltello affondare nel corpo di Marion; è il montaggio serrato che fa supporre allo spettatore quello che non si vede. Inizialmente Hitchcock voleva che la scena della doccia non fosse accompagnata da commento musicale, ma Bernard Herrmann gli fece cambiare subito idea dopo avergli fatto ascoltare una sua composizione. * Il suono del coltello che penetra il corpo di Marion fu ottenuto accoltellando un melone. * Hitchcock decise di strutturare il film facendo uccidere la protagonista Marion a un terzo dall'inizio, cosa che non capitava normalmente nel cinema classico, ma che rese l'assassinio della donna ancora più sorprendente e inaspettato. È per questo motivo che il regista insistette per vietare l'ingresso in sala al pubblico e ai critici dopo l'inizio del film, cosicché lo spettatore si concentrasse sull'importanza del denaro sottratto (in realtà un MacGuffin) e per rendere più forte la scena dell'assassinio, affinché costituisse una sorpresa assoluta. * Per il ruolo di Marion Crane furono considerate anche Eva Marie Saint, Piper Laurie, Marta Hyer, Hope Lange, Shirley Jones e Lana Turner. * Janet Leigh fu pagata solamente $25.000 mentre Anthony Perkins $40.000.Leigh, pp. 12–13 * Fra le varie soluzioni promozionali per il film, venne girato un trailer molto lungo in cui Hitchcock "faceva fare" agli spettatori un tour del motel e della casa. Alla fine il regista apriva la tendina di una doccia e si assisteva al primo piano di una donna che urlava. L'attrice nella doccia non era Janet Leigh ma Vera Miles, che nel film avrà il ruolo di Lila Crane. * Hitchcock, con in testa un cappello texano, fa la sua breve e consueta apparizione sul marciapiede davanti alla società dove lavora Marion. * Durante le riprese il regista si ammalò e non potè lavorare per un po', la crew riprese la scena di Arbogast che sale le scale per andare a parlare con la madre di Norman. Quando Hitchcock vide il girato si complimentò con la crew ma disse che la scena andava rifatta perché sembrava che Arbogast salisse le scale per commettere un omicidio. Il regista rigirò la scena. * Vera Miles indossava una parrucca nel film dal momento che si era dovuta rasare a zero per recitare in ''Jovanka e le altre (1959). * Hitchcock intendeva inizialmente aprire il film con una ripresa dall'elicottero particolarmente lunga (4 miglia), in un modo simile a quello che si può vedere all'inizio del film L'infernale Quinlan (1958). La prima scena in motel fra Norman e Marion assomiglia ad un'altra scena del film di Welles con protagonista la stessa Leigh. * Il quadro che Norman toglie dal muro per spiare Marion è un noto dipinto che ritrae uno stupro. * Dopo che il film arrivò nelle sale, Hitchcock ricevette la lettera di protesta di un padre che denunciava il fatto che la figlia non voleva più farsi il bagno nella vasca dopo aver visto I diabolici (1954), ed ora si rifiutava pure di fare la doccia a causa del suo film. Hitchcock lapidario gli rispose: «''' La mandi al lavaggio a secco. '''» * Parte della casa fu costruita cannibalizzando altri set, inclusa la torre della casa del film Harvey (1950). La costruzione della casa costò 15000 dollari. * La lingerie di Marion Crane non era fatta su misura, ma fu acquistata in un qualsiasi negozio di intimo. Hitchcock voleva che le spettatrici potessero identificare il modello la qual cosa avrebbe dato un tocco in più di realismo. * La prima scena ad essere filmata fu quella del poliziotto che sveglia Marion sulla strada. * Quando il primo giorno di lavoro la crew si incontrò sul set, dovette giurare (alzando la mano destra) che non avrebbe raccontato in giro la storia del film. In più il regista non rivelò il finale finché non fu necessario filmarlo. * Per fare in modo che la gente non entrasse al cinema in ritardo e guardasse il film dall'inizio, i produttori crearono un disco da far sentire nel foyer del cinema. L'abum raccoglieva delle canzoni occasionalmente interrotte da una voce che diceva «''' 10 minuti all'inizio di Psycho '''», «''' 5 minuti all'inizio di Psycho '''», ... * Questo fu l'ultimo film di Hitchcock per la Paramount. * Alfred Hitchcock ricevette parecchie lettere dagli oftalmologi che notarono come le pupille di Janet Leigh fossero contratte dopo la morte nel primissimo piano sul pavimento del bagno. Le pupille di un cadavere come noto sono dilatate. Suggerirono al regista di usare delle gocce di belladonna per ottenere l'effetto (occhio morto) di rilassamento pupillare, cosa che il regista fece nei suoi successivi film. * Hitchcock testò il fear level legato al cadavere della madre piazzandolo nel camerino di Janet Leigh ed ascoltando quanto fosse forte l'urlo cacciato dalla donna quando l'avresse scoperto. * Il regista fu così soddisfatto dello score musicale che raddoppiò il compenso a Bernard Herrmann (34.501 $). Hitchcock disse che il 33% dell'effetto di Psycho era dovuto alla musica. * L'MPAA ebbe da dire sul termine "travestito" per descrivere Norman Bates ed insistette perché lo sceneggiatore portasse delle prove che quello era un termine scientifico. Pensavano che Joseph Stefano stesse cercando di infilare nel film un termine volgare con finalità d'expolitation. * Durante le riprese Hitchcock usava una sedia di vimini con scritto dietro "Signora Bates". Questo aggiungeva mistero sul chi avrebbe interpretato il ruolo della vecchia mamma di Norman. * Psyco fu il primo film in cui si poté vedere un Wc di cui viene azionato lo scarico. * Casa Bates compare nell'episodio "La casa delle tenebre" de La signora in giallo, con un omicidio simile a quello del film. * Nell'episodio "Un gorilla a Los Angeles" del telefilm Supercar, , sono presenti alcuni riferimenti al film, tra cui la stessa casa Bates. * Norman Bates è un appassionato impagliatore di uccelli. Alcuni di questi fanno subito pensare ai minacciosi volatili del film Gli uccelli, sempre di Hitchcock. Poiché Gli uccelli uscì tre anni dopo Psyco, Hitchcock potrebbe aver già avuto in mente di realizzare questo film. * Nell'inquadratura finale, quella che ritrae Norman Bates sorridente, si può notare la sovrapposizione sul suo volto di una figura simile al teschio della madre: questo fu uno dei primi messaggi subliminali inseriti in un film per aumentare il senso di orrore trasmesso dal personaggio. * Nel 1992 è stato scelto per la preservazione nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. * Nel videogioco Silent Hill è presente il Motel Norman un ovvio riferimento al Motel Bates. * La sigla iniziale di Psyco in Italia è stata utilizzata come sigla per il programma Quarto grado. * È un film muto al cinquanta per cento: ha due o tre bobine senza alcun dialogo. * Un albergo chiamato "Bates Motel" fa una comparsa nell'episodio "Smith Manolesta" della serie tv American Dad!. Sequel e remake a Hollywood, California.]] Dato il grande successo del film, ne sono stati realizzati tre sequel: * Psycho II (Psycho II) (1983) * Psycho III (Psycho II) (1986) * Psycho IV (Psycho IV: The Beginning) (1990) Film TV In tutti i tre film il ruolo Norman Bates è stato interpretato da Anthony Perkins, il quale ha anche diretto il terzo film della serie. Vera Miles riprese il ruolo di Lila Crane in Psycho II.Leigh, p. 113 I tre sequels sono stati considerati di gran lunga inferiori al film originale.Ebert, Roger Psycho III. Roger Ebert' Movie Home Companion. Kansas City: Andrews and McMeel, 1991 Nel 1987 venne realizzato il film televisivo Il motel della paura (Bates Motel), concepito come spin-off televisivo di Psyco e che sarebbe dovuto essere l'episodio pilota per una serie televisiva mai realizzata. Anthony Perkins declinò l'invito a comparire nel film, così il ruolo di Norman Bates venne affidato a Kurt Paul. Nel 1998 il regista Gus Van Sant ha diretto un remake del film di Hitchcock intitolato Psycho. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film diretti da Alfred Hitchcock